Making You Mine
by aliciam90
Summary: Trory. Tristan and Rory become friends the beginning of summer. Feelings start to develope. When school comes around what will happen?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any characters. I own the plot line, but that is it.

Sitting in chemistry is boring to most high school students, not for me it is the opposite. I may not be the best at English or math, but science is my thing. I still remember the first day of school sophomore year. _I was sitting in English. I wasn't paying any attention cause the teacher was just droning on and on about Romeo and Juliet or possibly Taming of the Shrew. Who knows. As the teacher was talking about whatever story the door opened. Which was odd because all of Chilton knew never arrive late to class. Standing in the door way stood the perfect girl. Long brown hair with her Chilton head band and her uniform. She looked so shy. I was surprised. I had never seen her before. Was she new in town? No because I would have heard already. Maybe someone under the radar? Who knew. All I knew was that I was addicted already. I hadn't even talked to her and I was addicted. I wanted more. The teacher instructed her to sit down at an empty seat. As luck would have it, it was next to me. I turned to her and said, "I am Tristan DuGrey. Nice to meet you." She smiled and said, " Hi. I am Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you too." _That was the day Rory Gilmore took my heart. She didn't know yet or even now. She is the only one who holds my heart. Now it is senior year and I am dedicated to getting Rory Gilmore be my girlfriend.


	2. Summer

Summer

I was sitting at the table with my grandparents when I saw a tall blonde guy walk into the eating area. I had my sunglasses on so no one could tell I was looking at him. I don't think he even noticed himself. I sat there looking at him. Asking myself is he dateable? No date in sight. He went to an elderly couple. Grandparents possibly? I guess I was getting to carried away in my thoughts cause then next thing I hear is "Rory? Rory dear?"

"Sorry Grandma."

"It is okay dear. You seem like something is wrong. Is there anything wrong with what you ordered for lunch?"

"No Grandma. I just saw a young man…"

"My dear who is he? I must know. I will introduce you right away. We do need to find you a new beau. The last one you chose wasn't the brightest young man. We will….."

"Grandma it is okay. I have never seen him hear before. I was just wondering who he was. Then again he is probably in college so it is okay."

"Nonsense. Show me who he is. First I need to introduce you to the DuGreys. They have been family friends for a long time. I have some family business to ask them about while we are here." She pulls me to the DuGrey's. All I keep thinking about is the mysterious guy that walked in. My mind takes over once again. I don't pay any attention to where I am headed with my grandma. I guess I was really out of cause I seem to have been dropped of with the mystery guy I was so curious about. Tristan DuGrey is seated in front of me with a smirk on his face that gives nothing away.

"Hello Mary."

"Tristan."

"What no kiss hello? I am shocked! Considering you were staring at me as I walked through the dining area." Tristan just smirked at me. A twinkle in his eye gave him away.

" I was not staring at you Thank you very much! I just was looking at the pretty picture that is on this wall." I state matter of fact. He just laughs a whole hearted laugh and actually smiled. I was taken back by the gesture. I guess I never though Tristan as a guy who would actually have a heart or feelings for that matter. It started to bother me. More then bother me it irritated me. "What?" I ask. He just looks at me and smiles.

"Nothing Mary. I just find it funny you can't lie. I felt you staring at me. I knew you were here when I walked in. I saw you in the corner of my eye. By the way you look beautiful today."

I stood there with my mouth hung open. I was shocked. I had nothing to say. He is playing a game. I swear he is playing a game. Maybe I just being retarded. I don't know, but this is not the Tristan I know. I know a cocky bastard not a smiling happy go lucky guy. I guess I am able to block out certain things I don't want to see.

"Rory?" I hear my name. I don't register it as anything. "Rory?…. Mary?" Mary why was Tristan calling my name? My name? Mary is not my name. guhhhhh! He makes me soo confused. Rory is my name. Why did I say Mary is my name?

"Sorry Tristan. I am a little out of it today. I guess being with my grandparents all day has worn me down."

"That is okay. I asked you if you wanted to get out of here, but you zoned out completely."

"oooo. Umm. Let me see if I can leave first."

"No worries. I actually was asked by your grandma to see if you wanted to do something. I obviously made a good choice cause you are out of it."

"OO."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Tristan that is really nice of you, but I have my car and I am just gonna go back to my grandparents house." I looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of hurt. I quickly retract my thought. "Unless you want to go with me? I am gonna go to the pool. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know my grandparents asked you, but yeah."

"Sure I will come."


	3. Pool Party For Two

Pool Party for Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. The plot is mine and that is it.

AN: Sorry guys. The story is moving. I know a lot of it doesn't make sense right now, but as the story progresses you understand what is happening. Also I am changing my pen name. I will let you guys know when I do. No worries. Have fun reading!

Sitting in my car driving to my grandparents' house is a normal routine for me. Today is not. I am going to their house with a boy. Not a boy, a young man. Tristan is definitely a young man. A young man that has amazing blonde hair, stunning blue eyes that gives me one look and I am weak at the knees. STOP! Don't think about Tristan like that. He is a rude arrogant ass. AHHHHH! Maybe there is another side to him. I shake my head as I pull into the driveway. Tristan is close behind me.

"Mary you okay? You seem like something is bother you?"

"No. Just thinking about what my grandma wanted to talk about with you grandparents."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandma said that she had family business to talk about with your grandparents."

"Well I have no idea. Oh well. Lets for get about it and just go swimming."

"Okay. My bathing suite is here. What about you I don't have any spares."

"I always have my extra swim trunks with me. You never know when you are going to need them." A smile sits upon his face. You can see his mind working. Spinning with ideas that no one knows except him.

I smile in return. "Okay well I am going to go change. I will be back in a few."

"okay."

I start walking to my room. I don't know what bathing suite to wear. I normally wear my one piece. Maybe I should just be a little more daring. I am not with anyone and I could always have fun with him. Two piece it is. Now what color? Blue. Black. White. Ahhh to many choices. Okay lets channel mom. If I were mom I would pick out the blue one.

I walk out to the pool and I see Tristan sitting in the lounge chair waiting for me to come out. His eyes are closed. I walk quietly to him. I surprise myself and sit on his lap. I go even further and kiss his lips. They are softer then I had imagined. "mmm. Hi Tristan."

"Hello Mary."

"So you ready to go swimming?"

"Um. Yeah." That was weird. I swear she is in my mind. She can read me like a book. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She make the simplest thing sexy. She has no idea what she does to me. I guess playing the game is what today is about. I will gladly play today.

"Good. It is hot out here."

"Yeah it is. Hey after we go swimming you want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

Please read and review. Thank you sooo much.


	4. Grocery Store, Coffee, and Cooking

Grocery Store, Coffee, and Cooking

AN: Okay so the first version of this was crappy. So I updated it and hopefully it makes a little more sense now. Also sorry guys it has taken me a while to update. Some things came up. Hopefully I will be updating a lot more quickly. When the 8th hits though I don't know so much about quick updates. I will try though! Thank goodness for Blackberry!

As Rory gets out of the pool I instantly become… how to say this nicely aroused by her beauty. I hear her call my name. "Tristan."

"Yeah Mary?"

"You getting out? I am becoming a prune. I don't like fruit and I certainly don't want to become one. Plus I am hungry." Right on cue her stomach growls. She gives me this look that says _see! _I chuckle to myself at her antics.

"Come on Mare. I know where we can get amazing food. We just have to stop really quickly."

"As long as I can get coffee first."

"Yes you can. I know not to keep coffee from you." I see her eyes light up at the fact I have remembered something she enjoys. What she doesn't know is that I am making her dinner tonight. Most people don't know I love to cook. It has always been something I do when stressed. Tonight I might as well pull out all the stops.

As Rory bounds up the stairs to go change. Tristan is in the pool house changing into his clothes.

_Tristan has a nice body. I loved the way he feels against my body. I definitely enjoyed the chasing we did in the pool. The way his lips feel against mine as we kissed. RORY! Snap out of it. You shouldn't be thinking about Tristan like this. But his body and lips. His hands against my stomach. The feeling he awakes in me. _

"Rory? You ready?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah one second." _Shit I need to hurry up. How did he find my room anyway? Oh well another mystery to add to Dugrey._

"Okay I will be down stairs."

"No need. I am already done. Did you want to take one car or two?"

"Lets take one. I can drive considering I know where we need to go."

"Okay. Can we please stop at Starbucks. I need my coffee."

"Sure thing."

In the Car

The radio is playing softly. Tristan is in the store getting something I suppose. He was nice enough to get 4 coffees and a brownie to tide me over till dinner. He said he has a surprise. I wonder what though. Oh well I guess this is one surprise I should be happy about because the man did just buy me coffee. Everyone knows you never take coffee from a Gilmore Girl. I hear the trunk pop open. I see Tristan weighed down with bags. My curiosity has peaked even more.

"What did you buy?"

"Don't worry about it. Just be prepared to help." I see a smirk appear on his face. Not his usually cocky smirk, but a "you will enjoy this" smirk.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling to be scared right now?"

"No reason to worry Mare. I promise you this; you will have fun."

The Dugrey House-Kitchen

"Sit down Mare. Want some more coffee?" I noticed her cup was empty. She has this look on her face as if she is contemplating on asking me. As soon as the words left my mouth she perked up.

"Sure." Rory's eye lit up like a Christmas tree.

I chuckle as I pour her coffee in a fresh cup from the cuboard.

"What is so funny Dugrey?"

"Nothing Ror. I just find it cute and amusing you love your coffee so much."

"Oh." Rory blushed giving her an innocent look to her. I pour myself a cup. I put the pot between us. I have the urge to kiss her, but I restrain myself.

"Favorite thing to do that doesn't involve reading, music, or school work?" I feel stupid asking, but I need to keep my mind occupied until I start making dinner.

"I guess you can say walking the town."

"Walking the town? How is that fun?" I felt the need to continue on the conversation. Might as well make it about her.

"My mom and I always find something funny going on. One time Kirk ended up staying in a box. To say the least it was odd, but that is Kirk for you."

"Huh. I guess that would make you normal in your town. Where is your mom anyway? I noticed you had a lot of stuff at your grandparents." I saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to hide something. I guess her mom is a bad topic.

"Um. She is actually out of the state at the moment. So I am staying with my grandparents."

"That makes sense. SO you ready to make dinner?"

"Wait. What? I thought we were going out?"

I laughed at her confusion. Good thing I know how to pull off this dinner and make her happy with the ending we will have. Thank goodness for Redbox.

"Nope. Tonight my dear we are making dinner. I do believe you will be putty in my hands after we make…. Give me a drum roll please." I give myself a drum roll. I see her laugh at my antics, but it brings an amazing smile to her face. "we are making home made hamburgers and French fries." I end with a huge grin on my face. I see her eye widen.

"You are gonna kill us!"

"No I won't Mare. I do know how to cook. Plus I got us junk food for a movie night. Thought maybe you would enjoy that."

"Um. Okay, but I do not know how to cook Tristan."

"It is okay. You can do minimal work. Just a few things here and there. The rest will be up to me." I smile and I can tell she is willing to give this a shot.


End file.
